With increasing development of computers and various electronic devices, people in the modern societies are used to using the computers and the electronic devices for a long time. During operations of the computers and the electronic devices, a great deal of heat is generated. If the heat cannot be effectively dissipated away, some drawbacks occur.
For solving the above drawbacks, a heat dissipation device with fins has been introduced into the market. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional heat dissipation device. The heat dissipation device 1 comprises plural heat pipes 10, a fin group 11 and a base 12. The base 12 is in thermal contact with a heat source (not shown). The fin group 11 comprises plural fins 111. These fins 111 are arranged side by side and nearly parallel with each other along a vertical direction D1. Each heat pipe 10 comprises a first pipe part 101, a second pipe part 102 and a third pipe part 103. The second pipe part 102 is connected with a first side of the first pipe part 101 and bent and extended upwardly. The third pipe part 103 is connected with a second side of the first pipe part 101 and bent and extended upwardly. The first pipe part 101 of each heat pipe 10 is disposed on the base 12 or penetrated through the base 12. The second pipe part 102 of each heat pipe 10 is penetrated upwardly through first sides of all fins 111 of the fin group 11. The third pipe part 103 of each heat pipe 10 is penetrated upwardly through second sides of all fins 111 of the fin group 11.
The operations of the heat dissipation device 1 will be described as follows. FIG. 2 is a schematic side view illustrating the cooperation of the heat dissipation device of FIG. 1 and a fan. Firstly, the heat generated by the heat source is transferred to the base 12. Then, the heat is transferred to the first pipe part 101 of the each heat pipe 10 through the base 12. After the heat is received by the first pipe part 101 of the each heat pipe 10, the heat is transferred to the second pipe part 102 and the third pipe part 103 at bilateral sides of the first pipe part 101. Afterwards, the heat is transferred to the fin group 11 and the neighboring sites. The fan 2 is located near and beside the heat dissipation device 1. The fan 2 is used for driving the airflow P1 to pass through the fin group 11. Consequently, the heat accumulated in the fin group 11 and near the fin group 11 is dissipated away by the airflow P1. The operating principles of the heat pipe 10 are well known to those skilled in the art, and are not redundantly described herein.
For increasing the heat dissipating performance, the space of the heat dissipation device 1 is fully utilized to install the fins 111 to increase the heat dissipating area. Consequently, the heat dissipation device 1 usually has a tower shape as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. That is, the heat dissipation device 1 is so-called tower-type heat sink. However, in case that the heat dissipation device 1 is applied to a large-sized electronic device or system (e.g., a cloud service system), the fan 2 is not always located near the heat dissipation device 1. If the airflow P1 produced by the fan 2 comes from a remote position to the heat dissipation device 1, the tower structure of the heat dissipation device 1 results in a high wind resistance. Due to the high wind resistance, it is difficult for the airflow P to pass through the heat dissipation device 1. Consequently, the heat dissipating efficacy is usually unsatisfied.
According to the above discussions, both of the heat dissipating area and the wind resistance should be taken into consideration when the heat dissipation device is designed.